Finding Jemo: An Undersea Adventure
Finding Jemo: An Undersea Adventure is the next VeggieTales episode based off Finding Nemo. It has a lesson in forgiveness, just like in Celery Night Fever, The Wonderfull Wizard Of Ha's and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. Plot The Countertop Bob is texting his cousin Antonio while he hums Mac and Cheese (from Beauty and the Beet). Just then, Larry the Cucumber arrived and says that he went to Laura's house and saw that she ate her mom's homemade cookies after she takes it out of the oven. He didn't know what to do to show her forgiveness. Bob sighed, and knows a story that can help. He knows the legend of a cucumber dad was searching for his son. So he told the legend as the main story of the show. The Story Two ocellaris undersea Veggies, Carlin (Larry) and his wife Floral, admire their new home in the Great Caesar's Reef and their clutch of eggs when a barracuda attacks, knocking Carlin unconscious. He wakes up to find Floral and all but one of the eggs have disappeared. Carlin names this last egg Jemo (Junior), a name that Floral liked. Jemo develops a smaller right fin as a result of damage to his egg during the attack, which limits his swimming ability. Worried about Jemo's safety, Carlin embarrasses Jemo during a school field trip. Jemo sneaks away from the reef and is captured by scuba turnips. As the boat departs, a turnip accidentally knocks his diving mask overboard. While attempting to save Jemo, Carlin meets Glory (Petunia), a good-hearted and optimistic rhubarb with short-term memory loss. Carlin and Flory meet three sharks – Zilch, Nada and Nothing – who are trying to make friends with fish veggies in an old minefield. Carlin discovers the turnip's mask and notices an address written on it. When he argues with Glory and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the blood scent causes Zilch to enter an uncontrollable feeding frenzy. The pair escape from Zilch but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an anglerfish in the trench, Glory sees the diving mask and reads the address located in Pie City. The pair swim on, receiving directions to Pie City from a school of moonfish. Carlin and Glory encounter a bloom of jellyfish that nearly kills them. Carlin loses consciousness and wakes up to a caterpillar named Klush (Khalil), who takes Carlin and Glory on the East Global Current. Carlin tell the details of his long journey with a group of caterpillars, and his story is spread across the ocean. He also sees how Klush gets on well with his son Snurp. Meanwhile, Jemo is placed in a fish tank in the office of a Dentist named Phillip Sherman (Bob) on Pie City Harbour. He meets aquarium fish called the Tank Gang, led by a moorish idol named Bill (Mr. Beet), who has a broken fin. The Tank Gang includes Coat (Audrey), a puffer fish; Blubbles (Justin), a tang; Reach (Kenny), an ochre starfish; Burgle (Cyrus), a royal gramma; Flock (Dylan), a pacific cleaner shrimp; and Deb (Annie), a blacktailed humbug. The fish learn that Jemo is to be given to Sherman's niece, Starla the Sushi, who killed a fish by constantly shaking its bag. Bill then reveals his plan to escape, jamming the tank's filter, forcing the dentist to remove the fish to clean it. The fish would be placed in plastic bags, and then they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After an attempt at the escape goes wrong, a brown pelican, Nigel Gearsley, brings news of Carlin's adventure. Inspired by his father's determination, Jemo successfully jams the filter, but the dentist installs a new high-tech filter before they can escape. After leaving the East Global Current, Carlin and Glory are engulfed by a whale. Inside the whale's mouth, Glory communicates with the whale, which carries them to the harbor and expels them through his blowhole. They meet Nigel Gearsley, who recognizes Carlin from the stories he has heard, and he takes them to Sherman's office. Starla has just arrived and the dentist is handing Jemo to her. Jemo plays dead to save himself as Nigel arrives. Carlin sees Jemo and believes he is dead before Nigel is thrown out. In despair, Carlin leaves Glory and begins to swim home. Bill then helps Jemo escape into a drain that leads to the ocean. Glory loses her memory and becomes confused, and meets Jemo, who reached the ocean. Eventually, Glory's memory is restored after reading the word "Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana on the Seesaw" on a drainpipe. She directs Jemo to Carlin and they reunite, but then Glory is caught in a fishing net with a school of groupers. Jemo enters the net and orders the group to swim downward to break the net, enabling them to escape. After returning home, Jemo leaves for school, with Klush's son Snurp, and Carlin, no longer overprotective, proudly watches Jemo swim away with Glory at his side. What We Have Learned Larry said that was an amazing story. Larry asks Laura he's sorry for eating the cookies, and Bob says that Antonio is here and he wants to take Bob to Pie City on vacation. Bob said after the show. After that, the What We Have Learned song played. After that, they got the verse, and they said good-bye. Larry wants to go to Pie City, too, and so does Laura, so the four all left. In a post-credits scene, the high-tech filter breaks down and the Tank Gang escapes into the harbor, belatedly realizing they are still confined in plastic bags. Characters * Bob the Tomato as Phillip Sherman * Larry the Cucumber as Carlin * Laura Carrot as herself * Floral as herself * Junior Asparagus as Jemo * Ventril-o-Matic as Mr. Stay * The French Peas as students and parents * The Turnips as Scuba Turnips * Petunia Rhubarb as Glory * Zarry the Cucumber as Zilch * Mr. Nunt as Nada * Pa Nape as Nothing * Justin the Orange as Blubbles * Audrey the Green Onion as Coat * Kenny the Potato as Reach * Dylan the Carrot as Flock * Annie the Green Onion as Deb * Cyrus the Cauliflower as Burgle * Mr. Beet as Bill * The Anglerfish as himself * The Moonfish as themselves * Khalil as Klush * Snurp the Caterpillar as himself * A Group of Caterpillars * A Small Fish * A Big Fish * Two Crabs * Two Swordfish * Two Dolphins * A Female Pelican * Three Male Pelicans * Nigel Gearsley the Pelican * The Whale as himself * Starla the Sushi as herself * Starla's Mom the Ham as herself * Antonio the Tomato as himself * Snoodle-Doo Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Last Egg * Fish Are Friends * Has Anyone Seen My Dad? * Just Keep Swimming * Trick or Scare! (Halloween Songs with Larry) * Can We Help Us Get There? (The Moonfish Needed Their Help!) * Can We Help Us Get There Reprise (The Story Spreads) * Can We Help Us Get There Finale (A Pelican-iffic Gateway) * Endangered Love (on the radio in the Starla scene, from King George and the Ducky) * God Wants Us to Forgive (to the tune of God Wants Us to Obey, from The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star) * What We Have Learned * Somewhere Beyond the Sea (the same music video from Finding Nemo, during the credits) Running Gags Halloween Songs with Larry "Trick or Scare!" What We Have Learned song Jingle Kid They Got a Letter From None QWERTY's Verse Ephesians 4:32 (same verse from Celery Night Fever) Trivia * This episode is based off the movie Finding Nemo. * On some NBC broadcasts, the Silly Song was removed. The commercials were a good replacement. * Snoodle-Doo makes an appearance in the Silly Song (A Snoodle's Tale) * This is the fifth time Andrew Peterson and Randall Goodgame wrote a Silly Song in VeggieTales. Its first, second, third, and fourth appearances were in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's", "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue", "Abe and the Amazing Promise", and "Lunch Money". * The jellyfish forest is like the Raspberry Forest (Lord of the Beans) * The filter is like Guru's Lab (Inspicable Me) * This is the third time VeggieTales made a spoof of a Disney/Pixar film. Its first, second, and third appearances were in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. * Pa Grape as Mordecai makes a cameo (Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) * In the finding Carlin scene, after Glory reads the word, "Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana on the Seesaw", it fast-forwards over the story of Princess and the Popstar while Glory reads the word over and over again. * The credits state that Ali Dee Theodore made all the songs, except the VeggieTales theme song, Endangered Love and the What We Have Learned Song, these three songs are made by Kurt Heinecke. * At the bottom of the credits roll, it shows the zucchini minions in Minion Beach, the place in the next episode, Inspicable Me 2. * Larry-Boy was mentioned. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000